minecraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Endermen Empire (storyline)
In this alternative Universe, magic does not exist and the laws of physic equal the real world (blocks do not float, except in the End). In this storyline, endermen are a very complex society. Origins The origins of the endermen kind take make many millions of years in the End. The End is an alternative dimension, in which life had to adapt to hell like conditions. The endermen, soon after their first comunities were founded, united themselves in an empire and researched the technology that connected them tothe Overworld, which they know as "The Other Universe". In this storyline, the Overworld and the Nether are not alternative dimensions, but 2 planets in the same solar system, in the same universe. For thousand of years than the endermen extract the resources of the Other Universe, but the Overworld and the Nether are only for exile (criminals are send to the Overworld and Nether. Their minds were retarded by technology to the point all they can do is wander). Culture Endermen have tipical liberal opinions. As historical features, they have the ender cities and end ships, ancestral piedes of technology. They respect the santity of life, but do not allow humans or any other creatures other than endermen into the End. Religion The gods and religions of the ancestors are far forgotten by the modern endermen. They are tipically either agnostics or athiests. Technology The WarpDrive Engine This is the pinacle of the endermen empire and their ultimate symbol of power. It is a mechanism capable of riping apart a hole in space and time. Its their onky conection to the Other Universe. The WarpDrive engine is mainly made of obsidian (in this universe, this material has special abilities of space and time bending). It is imbuted in most of the endermen spaceships, and it powers the ender portal. The Ender Pearl This is a technology features imbuted in endermen at a very young age, right after birth. It allows their teletransport power. The Nether Portal This is used by humans, but is an original endermen piece of technology. It connects to the Nether by similar ways the WarpDrive engine works. The reason is always goes to Nether is the magnetic field of the 2 planets. Colonization The Endermen only inhabit the End. The nether and Overworld are exiles for the society's outcasts, and other planets in the universe are also colonized by machines and robots, that extract the planets resources and sends them to the End. Military The Endermen military is divided in Infantry and spaceships. The infantry is mainly made of a separated subspecie of endermen (mutants). Thanks to technological advacements, some endermen can be modified to hold incredible powers (such as the power to lift objects with the mind). Economy The endermen are a moneyless society. All endermen work for basical life suport, a place to live, food, and all that is paid by the governent. There are no companies. All industries of all sectors (agriculture, reasearch, entertainment) are owned by the government. Government The Congress The Congress is a group of 85 endermen, and the ultimate rulers of the endermen kind. They make the rules and govern acording to them (the judging system is hold by courts, but the Congress takes that position to judgr war crimes, treason and crimes that affect society as a whole, such as corruption). The congressmen rule for 100 years. When that time runs out, elections take place, which occur in 3 steps. Step 1: Candidacy Any member from the general population can apply to join the congress. Step 2: Selection Using campaigns, argumentations and debates between the candidates, the general population that did not apply to congressmen vote. Each individual most vote in a total of 200 different candidates. The 500 candidates with the most votes move to the next and last step. Step 3: Project Genesis This is the last step, invented by a social sciences researcher named Sirius. Each of the 500 last candidates are mentally conected to a simulated virtual universe. All their memories are removed during the time of the experiment, and they enter the simulation thinking they are God, they are eternal, omniscient, omnipresent and omnipotent. The goal is to see how each one will react to power and knowledge, and which ones are better for holding such powers. The best 85 results are selected for congressmen, during 100 years. Colony managers Each colonized planet in the Other Universe has a colony manager. The colony manager oversees the resource production, trade with the End and other colonies, and construction. Each colony manager reamins in its functions for 100, and the election of a new one, as well as the method of selection, are made of the same way of the Congress. Reproduction and natural features The endermen are very similar to bees. An enderdragon will lays eggs, each of the regular size of an endermen. They are born with the average size of an adult, and barely grow during their lifetime. The infants develop their mental capability with no need of parent figures. Regular endermen could, however, generate children by human methods, but none of them do it, because they do not feel genuine passion for their infants, nor do they feel a natural instinct of protection. When the endermen reach 300 years (puberty), it is removed from the island in which they are born and intruduced to society. Organization of the End The endermen are organized in the End by 'Nests' (each nest equals the inner island of the End, and all the outer islands, meaning the player only can acess a very small part of the End). The inner island is known as "The Incubator", where new endermen are born from the enderdragon. The outer islands are the actual habitations of the endermen. The main nest is 5 times bigger than all the others. Its where the Congress is located. The outer islands are designed, instead of randomly generated, like all other nests.